The Take: Twisted
by Winchester26
Summary: BBC's 'The Take'. What happens when the twisted, manipulative, selfish, and fearless Freddy comes on to the strong-willed and good-natured Maggie...and she likes it?  Maggie POV; MaggiexFreddy Starring Tom Hardy & Charlotte Riley
1. Chapter 1

I have always known that Freddy was bad news- but my sister, Jax, just could not resist him. Now she has three kids, with him and she is no sooner becoming a good mother than he is to fixing his infidelity.

And it frustrates me to no end.

Though I could be spending the nights with my fiancé, Jimmy, I am forced to spend the majority of my time at Jackie's, making sure the kids are well looked after. Thankfully, my mother also takes part in the burden so that I can attempt to form some notion of a life for myself.

But there is one thing that no one knows about me….the one thing that I wish I did not know about myself…

You have to know: Freddy is a twisted, manipulative, narcissistic bloke who thinks the world is in the palm of his hand. He takes what he wants with no fear of repercussions; because, so far, the world has failed to show him one…and that includes me.

Freddy has all-but divorced my sister and I am engaged to his wonderful, beautiful, kind cousin Jimmy… yet the night that Freddy stumbled in drunk, near took advantage of me on his couch with Jackie in the next room… That night changed everything.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days after the incident on the couch, I told Freddy to meet me at the local bar- we could grab a drink and I could tell his horny ass to stop bloody bothering me, be a man, and take care of my sister and nieces.

So, there I was, sitting on the bar stool, staring at the glass of wine, waiting for my least favorite person to show up. To make matters worse- he showed up twenty minutes late. I'd only stuck around because my own thoughts were keeping me stationary.

"'Ello Maggie," he greeted like we were old friends. I swiveled in the stool to face him, "Hello, Freddy," I replied in a condescending tone. He gave me a knowing smile and took his place on the bar stool next to me. Slapping his palms down onto the counter, he ordered a drink and his attention was then back to me. "Couldn't stop thinkin' of me, could ya?" he asked, smacking the gum in his mouth.

I ignored his comment and started on my own line of questioning, "How many children do you have, Freddy?"

He raised a brow, but the smarmy look never left his features, "Three little lovelies," he replied, "Go on…ask me more…" he faked a riveted look.

"I'm shocked you know the answer, Freddy- because they don't see you much, now do they?" I replied, knowing that the entire conversation would be a roundabout.

"I don't think it's any of your business, is it, Mags?" he replied, using my pet-name as an insult. Only my family and Jimmy called me 'Mags'.

"Don't call me that," I responded, "And it is my business when I have to rearrange my life to make sure y_our _children are well-looked after…"

"That's your choice now, innit?" he asked, taking the beer he'd ordered between his fingers and he took a large gulp to start it all off.

"No…it's your choice, Freddy," I replied. He never let go of the beer bottle- just nursed it back and forth…and this whole time- his eyes never left me.

"Is it?" he asked, as if he was trying to study something about me…figure something out…or make a decision- I wasn't quite sure.

After a moment of silence he stood up, taking the beer with him, "Well, then, I guess I'll head home now and take care of the children that don't know their father," he mocked me. And then he left; sauntered out like it didn't matter our conversation wasn't over.

I paid the bartender after I'd finished my glass of wine, and took the same route Freddy did. I went back to his place to make sure that everything was alright. I opened the front door and headed in. I could hear Jax and Freddy fighting from the entry way. I avoided the sitting room and headed for the children's rooms. The girls were in their room, holding each other and trying to listen to anything but their parents. My heart broke in two for my nieces. I headed for the youngest's room- little Freddy…and I pushed the door open to reveal the poor boy, sitting on his bed and trying his best not to cry. I could not stand the look of it.

"Hey…hey, Freddy…" I said, giving a bright smile. I pushed all of my feelings about Freddy and Jax aside and knelt down in front of the four year old after I shut the door. "Isn't it passed your bed time?" I smiled.

He nodded, still sniffing back tears. I touched his face gently and nodded, "Well, then, let's get you to bed…want me to read you a story?" he nodded again. So, I picked him up and placed him on his bed. Heading to the bookshelf I grabbed a story that I'd read him many times before and returned to his beside to tuck him in and read him the book.

Luckily, he was exhausted and it only took half the story for him to fall asleep. I kissed his forehead, turned on his nightlight and left the room, shutting the door again, behind me. I peaked into the girls' room and they were fast asleep in each other's arms. Sighing, I shut their door.

When I passed Jax' room I found that she was nowhere to be seen. So, I headed into the living, picked up the mess of the day. I found a note on the counter that apologized to me and explained that Jax would be back later…So, I then headed into the bathroom to change into my borrowed pajamas- knowing I wanted to be there for little Freddy and the girls when they woke up- figuring Jax wouldn't be.

I climbed onto the couch after I cut the lights and tried to settle into sleep. But I'd hardly gotten anywhere when the front door opened again…and a few moments later, Freddy was in the living room, "You just can't stay out of it, can you?"

I sat up, looking to the silhouette of the man, "Your children needed someone," I replied, "You and Jax do nothing but fight anymore…if it's the last thing I do…I am going to get her to divorce you, Freddy."

He closed in the space between us and stood over me- an intimidation technique- but it was not working on me. He reached out and touched my face- sending shivers down my spine, "Don't think I don't know what happened at this very place not so very long ago," he grinned. I couldn't see much, but I could see the gleam of his fake white teeth against the shadows of his real teeth. It was a sorry sight to behold.

"Nothing happened, Freddy…just go to bed…I'll wait up for Jackie…"

"Course you will," he replied, his fingers clasping around my chin and holding fast. "You can wait up with me."


End file.
